


A letter to a loved one

by Ererifangirl80



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm Sorry, Letters to lovers, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ererifangirl80/pseuds/Ererifangirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was a good man, but the town hated us because our love was forbidden. There were many people who would rather see us hanged.</p><p> A letter from Eren Jeäger to his love, Levi. </p><p> </p><p>I'm so so sorry about this. Bassed on a dream I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to a loved one

18 years I've waited. 18 years of sadness, pain, happiness, passion, and hurt. 

This letter is to my love. To the man who would come home with bloody knuckles, black eyes, busted lips. 

Levi was a good man, but the town hated us because our love was forbidden. There were many people who would rather see us hanged. 

Before he left he gave me a locket, proclaiming I keep it to remember him by. He left that night. I only heard little bits and pieces about him from friends who actually accepted who we were. They said he married a woman, had two children. It made me angry and hurt, but I knew I couldn't have Levi. He didn't love me anymore. I had to let him go. 

18 years I waited, for the man I love to come back to me. 

On my thirty first birthday, a man strolled into the bar I was drinking alone at. At first I didn't recognize him. All black hair and pale skin. But when he spoke, my chest hurt and I couldn't help but slap him, tears streaming down my face. I yelled at him, saying ' 18 years Levi. Why did you leave me for 18 years?' 

He said nothing, just kissed me. That night we made sweet love, but I feared it wouldn't last a lifetime like I wanted it to. He was the man I wanted to grow old with. And now here I sit on my death bed, reliving all my memories of him. The smile only I got to see, the kind touches in the middle of the night, the welcome home kisses. But I remember the bad memories as well. The fights we had, the shattered glass when he threw things, the nights he spent too drunk to even stand let alone find his way back to me. 

He's out there somewhere, probably with his wife, holding her as she grieves their sons death. 

I wish he was here with me, holding me as I die. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. But I hope this letter reaches someone who cares, someone who accepts our love. And if you ever find Levi,  
tell him I love him.  
-Eren Jeäger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this to myself. I dreamt I found a letter and it said this, and I woke up crying. So I wrote it down quickly so I could ruin your life's as well. Why did I have to kill off Eren? Why did I have to make Levi leave him? I don't know. I'm so sorry though.


End file.
